Just Another Dinner Right?
by Hamlets-last-words
Summary: What exactly happened at Bespin before Luke showed up? Here's my take on it. This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. Consists of Leia, Darth Vader and Han.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own _Star Wars _or any of the characters. George Lucas owns it all.

**Just Another Dinner Right?**

**Chapter 1**

"So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall under the, uhh, jurisdiction of the Empire."

"So you're part of the mining guild then?" Leia interrupted as she admired the beautifully decorated hallways through which they were walking. Lando had asked Chewy, Han, and her to accompany him to the dining hall for some "refreshment". She still didn't trust him and the closer they got to their destination, the worse her nervousness got.

"No not actually." Lando continued, "Our operation is small enough not to be noticed; which is advantageous because our customers want to avoid attracting attention."

Leia tried to shake off her feelings but something kept telling her _'stay close to Han'_.

"Aren't you afraid the Empire will find out about this operation and shut ya down?" Han was beginning to get nervous too. Lando _was_ a good (or at least decent) friend but he could tell that as Leia discreetly moved behind him and gently held his hand, that she was nervous. And if Leia was nervous, and discreetly showing him, then something defiantly wasn't right.

"Yeah, it's always been a danger and looms like a shadow over everything we do. But things have developed that'll insure security…"

They group arrived at the large doors to the dining hall, and Lando hesitated slightly before continuing, but Han saw it and put a hand on his blaster.

"I've just made a deal that'll keep the empire out of here forever." The doors opened and Chewy roared when he saw Darth Vader rise at the end of the long table. Hand pulled out his blaster and managed to fire two shots (that the dark lord reflected easily with his hand) before having his gun pulled from his hand by the dark lord. Leia squeezed Han's hand and hid behind him somewhat before stormtroopers surrounded them. "I would be honored if you would join us." Vader spoke in his deep ominous voice as Boba Fett emerged from a small corridor.

Han glared at his so called _friend_ but he was smart enough to know that any rash actions would only get them into more trouble.

"They arrived just before you did," Land apologized, "I'm sorry."

Han held Leia tight and replied simply: "I'm sorry too." Everyone exchanged a few quick glances before Lando led them into the room followed shortly by a few stormtroopers. The large doors shut swiftly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The doors shut behind them. Princess Leia felt scared, nervous, claustrophobic, and even a little light headed. Darth Vader was the figure who had haunted her dreams since she was rescued by Luke and Han on the Death Star what seemed like years ago. In her dreams she had relived her torture, watched her friends and family be tortured, and even watched Alderaan be destroyed, over and over again; and all at the hands of the black cloaked man before her. But that was a dream, and this, she felt like she was in a nightmare come to life. Princess Leia however would (or would at least try to) show no fear to her enemy. She knew her fear gave him strength and she would not let him take that and use it against her; not again.

"Please, sit." The dark lord's tone almost sounded threatening as he used the Force to pull out four chairs; two on each side of him.

Lando escorted his guests to their seats putting Han and Leia on Vader's left, with Han closest to Vader, himself and Chewbacca on Vader's right, himself nearest. Lando moved around the table to push in his guests chairs but as he got to Leia, Vader decided to use the force to push her in. She jumped slightly and Han saw her face go about a shade paler.

"Now some refreshments, if you please Clarissian." Vader motioned to the already standing Lando.

"Oh, yes of course." Lando clapped his hands and three servants brought out their meal. The first man had a large bowl of some form of beef soup, the second; a large silver platter containing a traditional Alderaanian dish. Leia was taken slightly aback by this and she could tell that Vader was watching and waiting for her reaction so she showed none other than a slight surprise. The third servant carried a simple bottle or red wine and proceeded to fill everyone's glass except Vader's.

The group ate their meal in relative silence for a while before Vader decided break it.

"Captain Solo,"

"Hmm?" Han looked up from his soup.

"I have heard much about you and you ship the… '_Millennium Falcon'_ I believe."

"Yep that's me, and the Falcon's the fastest hunk-a-junk in the galaxy." Han stated proudly while wiping his mouth with his napkin.

Leia wasn't paying much attention. She simply twirled her spoon around in her soup. She knew she should eat, she may not get another chance to before she hopefully left Bespin, but honestly, she really wasn't hungry.

"I was also informed that it was your ship that removed me from the defenses of the Death Star. I did not appreciate that very much."

"Didn't put too much of a dent in your little ship did I?" Han retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Do not test my patience." Vader rose and began Force chocking Han. Leia gasped and Vader released Han before he caused too much damage to him.

Han very nearly fell face first into his soup, gasping for breath. Leia was at his side helping him sit up within a matter of moments. Vader suddenly felt a connection between the two and he considered how he could use it to his advantage. At first, he thought that his only leverage against the young princess was her constant nightmares of him, which he had sensed going through her mind when she saw him. But now he had Captain Solo. It was obvious that the two deeply cared for each other, maybe even loved, and now he'd find a way to tear them apart. With the bounty on Han's head, it wouldn't be hard.

"Please, just tell us what you want." Leia spoke for the first time since they had entered.

"All in due time Princess." Vader spoke almost like he wanted to frighten her.

"Why? So you can torture us with the fear of the unknown, weaken our resolve, and then crush us! You have already taken my planet, what more can you do to me?" Leia was practically shouting at the Sith lord; challenging him to try and break her; but she was defiant, and ready.

Lord Vader quickly rose and back handed the princess, causing her to fall to the ground. Chewbacca roared and was swiftly detained by nearby stormtroopers. Lando touched Han's shoulder letting him know that it would be a bad idea to defend Leia. Leia sat up holding her cheek with one hand and supporting herself with the other. She tasted blood which told her that her lip had probably split. Stormtroopers quickly approached her and Han and cuffed their hands behind their backs.

Lando was about to ask what would happen to them, but he already knew and felt almost sickened by it. He knew Han had joined the Rebellion of which the princess was a high official, but what information could Vader want? Certainly Han possessed little but Leia… He looked to her and felt extremely guilty for what he'd done. He knew that she'd resisted imperial interrogation before, but she was constantly haunted by nightmares. He then begun thinking of a way to help them get out.

"Take the Princess and her companions to their new rooms and prepare them for interrogation." Vader said this looking directly at Leia. He saw her face go pale and eyes grow wide. Behind his mask he smiled slightly at his triumph.

Finally, she was afraid.

**A/N:** **Sorry my chapters have been so short. Again this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I hope to update very soon. Please review and "May the Force be with you, always."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leia quickly tried to regain her confidence. Two stormtroopers roughly grabbed her upper arms. She glared at Vader defiantly. He bent over so he could be at eye level with the Alderaanian princess. He grabbed her chin and wiped the blood off her lower lip with his thumb.

"You may have been able to defy me on the Death Star young princess," He whispered, "but I assure you, we have found new ways of persuasion since then."

She glared at him.

"What more could you possibly do to me?" She spat at him and jerked her head away for emphasis.

"Oh, you will see soon enough." He stood up and addressed his troopers. "Take them away."

The three rebels were hauled out of the room and Vader, Boba Fett and Lando soon followed.

The six of them, several stormtroopers, and two imperial officers stepped into an elevator. A trooper entered in a pass-code and a few very long seconds of going down later, they stopped. Chewbacca and Leia were escorted out with four of the stormtroopers and an officer.

"Leia no!" Han struggled against his guards. "Where are you taking her? What are you going to do to her and Chewie?"

There was no reply.

"LEIA!"

"HAN!" Leia turned around but was pushed forward by the officer.

The elevator closed and Han continued his downward journey. It seemed to take longer this time. Han felt as if something was missing. But why was he suddenly so protective of her? She'd been nothing but a thorn in his side since Yavin. Was it because Lando seemed to like her? No, he had betrayed them and if they ever got out of this she'd defiantly give him a piece of her mind. He laughed slightly when he thought of all the ways Leia would get back at Lando. But why did he try to protect her? She was pretty good in a fight; she could take care of herself (well, for the most part).

But he'd witnessed the aftermath of her nightmares first hand. He had never seen her so broken up then that time on the _Falcon_ as they headed here. First, he thought he heard noises coming from her cabin but he brushed them off. Then he heard a high pitched scream that tore at his ear drums like no other. He grabbed his blaster from underneath his pillow and ran to her cabin. The sight before him practically broke his heart: she laid there in a cold sweat, shivering, crying, and murmuring, what he supposed was the word '_no_', in her sleep. He shook her gently and then, when she didn't respond, more violently. She screamed ad sat up; eyes wide and breathing heavily. It was only then that she had allowed herself to break down in tears and hold him tight as if she let go she'd die. He smoothed down her long brown tangled hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. After she calmed down he asked her if she wanted to go back to sleep. She shook her head.

'Do you want some warm bantha milk?' he asked.

She nodded.

He didn't ask what her dream was about; he had a good enough idea. They played holo-chess for a while before Chewie got up and played with her so Han could g back to bed. He figured she didn't go back to sleep that night.

Having remembered that night gave him some comfort but at the same time made him even more worried about her.

The elevator stopped and its remaining occupants filed into a medium sized room with a strange looking contraption in the center. Han recognized some electrical circuitry parts and figured that this was his torture.

Chewbacca and Leia were stopped in front of what looked like the entrance to prison cell. Leia inwardly sighed with relief and she had a small hope that they wouldn't torture her. That relief faded however, when only Chewbacca was shoved inside. They officer grabbed Leia's arm and pulled her along. She almost cried when she heard the sounds of pained Wookie howls and a faint high pitched siren.

'What information could they possibly gain by torturing a Wookie?' Leia thought as she held back the instinct to elbow her guard in the ribs and make a run for it. 'Even if they could understand him, how much did Chewie know?'

They stopped at another prison like door which opened to a dimly lit room. The first two things she saw were a steel bunk with arm restraints attached to the wall about two and a half to three feet above it and a… no, not again.

She froze as she saw the menacing black orb floating a few feet from the bunk and the two medics, one imperial and another who probably worked here. She felt like she would pass out at any moment.

The imperial officer holding her saw her face dramatically pale and he smiled. It pleased him to know that this rebel scum, who dared to call herself a former member of the senate and a princess, get what she deserved. And it pleased him more that he got to watch.

"Why your Highness you look…"he paused half for effect and half contemplating a good word to use, "rather frightened." He shoved her in the rest of the way and two stormtroopers begun dragging her to the bunk.

The realization of what was happening set in and Leia begun to kick and try to fight her way out of this situation…

Han was strapped into the mechanical torture device and outside Lando heard his pained screams.

Darth Vader exited the room and Lando tried to approach him, "Lord Vader-"

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker." Vader addressed the bounty hunter.

"Lord Vader," Lando tried again, "What about Leia and the Wookie?"

"They must never again leave this city."

"That was never a condition of our agreement, nor was giving Han to this bounty hunter!"

"Perhaps you think you are being treated unfairly?" The Sith's tone was almost threatening.

"No" Lando sighed

"Good. It would be a pity if I had to leave a garrison here." Vader said as he stepped into the elevator and the door closed.

"This deal is getting worse all the time." Lando mumbled.

Leia continued her struggle against the guards as they tried to force her into the restraints. Suddenly she felt her body constrict and she couldn't move. All eyes turned to the Sith Lord and bounty hunter entering the room.

"Restrain her general." He motioned to the officer holding her left arm.

The officer nodded and despite Leia's inability to move, it was as if she was complying perfectly. He locked her wrists in and Vader released his Force grip.

Vader motioned towards the imperial medic who then approached Leia with a hypodermic needle. Leia felt slightly relieved that the IT-OT was only there to frighten her… for now. She winced as he injected the drug into her right bicep and she quickly felt herself growing dizzy. She assumed it was a pain enhancer because her arms began to burn even more as the blood left her hands, and the bruises she had acquired felt as if she had just received them. She bit her lower lip, turned her head to the side, and closed her eyes tight in a futile attempt to block out some of the pain.

Vader grabbed another hypodermic needle and approached the girl. He yanked her head back by her hair and she yelped in the sudden fresh pain. He tore off the sleeve of her dress, exposing her left arm, and injected the needle into her shoulder. Leia screamed, the drugs only enhancing her pain, she felt tears come to her eyes but she willed herself not to let her captors have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She felt even dizzier and black, yellow and red spots clouded her vision. She recognized these as effects of one of the drugs Vader had used during her previous interrogation in order to probe her mind and make her more susceptible to suggestion.

However, he never asked her any questions. He simply ordered his stormtroopers to beat her, but not so much that they would leave lasting scars, and for that, Leia was thankful.

After a while Vader silently began probing her mind during her beatings. At first, all he saw was darkness and then some very blurry images of Hoth. Leia shielded her mind and Vader again, only saw darkness. He was curious as to how she had this natural ability to shield. She was only, what, twenty-one, twenty-two? Surely Bail Organa could not have taught her. He wondered if she possibly was force sensitive. She was adopted, everyone knew that. But who were her real parents? He sensed a slight capability with the Force; she would have to be tested to be sure. Vader ordered more drugs into her system and probed her mind again. He found a section of her memory that was very well guarded and he tried there. He broke her defences briefly as the imperial officer slapped her across the face while a trooper punched her gut. She was winded and as she regained her breath her shields locked again. But Vader had seen the memory; however, it was not what he expected.

It was her memory of Luke recovering in the med center on Hoth. He saw the Princess and Captain Solo arguing. It was quite amusing to watch. And then Leia leaned over and kissed Luke, passionately on the lips, to prove some point about women to Solo. His son, she had kissed his son. At this point Vader stopped his probing and as soon as he saw an opening in the guards he smacked her across the face.

All stopped, went silent, and stared at the Sith Lord. Leia's head was whipped to the side and she was winded for about the tenth time, but the drugs kept her from passing out. Leia knew the memory he saw but she didn't know why he'd smack her for it.

"Medic, unbind the princess and return her to the cell with the Wookie. Apply bacta to all her wounds and check her vital signs for any internal damage."

"Yes sir." The imperial medic unbound Leia and laid her on the steel bunk. As the Bespin medic opened the case of bacta gel to dress her obvious wounds.

"General, fetch the princess some new clothes. Bring them here and move quickly."

The imperial officer nodded and left.

Vader approached the princess. Her eyes were unfocused and she was obviously cold. Her face was covered in faint bruises and hand prints from where she'd been smacked. The most apparent was his. Her arms were just as bad. The sleeves of her once beautiful dress were torn and tattered, and her skin was covered in bruises. He then notices several scares which were undoubtedly from their previous meeting. Although it had been almost three years, her scars were still there. Most people, who survived one of his imperial interrogations, normally had their scars fade within a year or so, but not only would she probably carry _these_ scars to the end of her days, and he figured that she'd have mental scars to carry too.

The officer returned with the princess's Hoth suit, which he acquired from Lando, and Vader ordered the princess to change and then he left.

**A/N: **Ok I think I'll end the story here because I figured that it would just continue with the movie where Leia and Han and Chewie are re-united. I hope you like it and PLEASE review. "May the Force be with you, always."


End file.
